Destined Girl
by Soldier78
Summary: Maddy O'Neil has a secret, but she doesn't know what is. Then one day she finds out and things turn out for the worse, now she embarks on a journey that will change her life time. later Kataang/Sukka/Maiko! Enjoy! T for swears, violence Please Review!
1. Prologue

**_Real quick this is story that takes place during Avatar: The Last Airbender, although the prologue is in no one's POV, the real story is in Saro's POV (who is also named Maddy), please enjoy and please REVIEW! I want feed back! _**

**_I don't own Avatar  
_**

Destined Girl

Prologue

It has been 100 years, 100 years this bloody war went on and devastated every land, east to west, north to south. Small towns lay in ruins and many are burned down every day during raids and some, rarely, are captured and reclaimed as new land to the enemy.

The start of this destruction began when a comet came and was used to wipe out a whole nation of airbenders, only for the selfish reasons of any hopes of winning the war. Who would know this war would go on a century later?

The only people who can stop this suffering are two young siblings, one who dwells on the past and one who never believes in herself.

These two are known as the Avatars.

It is rare to have two benders who can bend all four elements, air, water, earth and fire, however this has happened twice in their past lives.

Sadly, the two avatars were separated. The younger sibling, a girl named Saro with blue eyes and brown hair that she always had short, she was taken to the Western Air Temple to be trained by the Women monks and the older sibling, Aang, a boy with stormy gray eyes and a shaven head, trained at the Northern Air Temple.

When Aang turned 12, the monks of the Northern Air Temple revealed that he was the Avatar along with his sister at the Western Air Temple. Aang was lost and didn't know what to feel, so he ran off.

Upon Saro's hearing of this, she went in search of her brother, knowing it was the right thing to do. However, during the whole charade of searching for her loving brother, whom she saw yearly, she was mysteriously sucked in by the earth and soon was trapped underground.

In 98 years, Saro woke up, she was in her 10 year old body. She found herself in the land of America, and had no remembrance of her past. A farmer took her in and immediately Saro claimed him to be her father, not an adoptive father but the biological father in which she was convinced he was. Saro couldn't remember her own name and so she was renamed Maddy O'Neil.

Now it is time for Saro to expand her wings and fly to help her brother end this war.

This is the Story of Saro, the Destined Girl.


	2. I Have This Feeling

Destined Girl

Ch.1: I Have This Feeling

"I'm heading off to school Pa!" I shouted to my father who was in the kitchen, finishing up his meal.

"Alright, be careful!"

I smiled and ran out the door with my sack that was attached to my back. I ran over to my horse that was tied up against a post. I picked up the saddle that sat next to her and set it on her back. I strapped it to her back and untied her, I bridled her up and lifted myself up to her back. I pat her mane.

"Alright Alainn" I whispered to her. "Just like normal"

I picked up the reins and snapped my wrists, nudged her side and she broke into a full gallop. She trampled up to the road and we rode down the dirt road leading to the town.

My name is Maddy, Maddy O'Neill. I am a girl with blue eyes and shaggy, but short brown hair. My skin is pale and has these weird blue arrows that go up and down my body, across my arms and legs and up to my head and then at the middle of my forehead, the arrow ends, as if pointing to my nose. This wasn't a birthmark, I could tell you that much.

My life has been weird lately, lately I've been finding myself up at night staring at the full moon, I also felt myself became a powerful beast when I got furious and I also spotted myself stronger than ever when the sun rose.

This isn't symptoms of any sickness, but I do believe that I am going mad.

My horse rode into the small town named Gainsville. I lived on a farm outside of the town about a mile down the road. I attend the School House to get myself a well education, although I am one of few girls who actually take that chance to get educated, but my father believes that a good education brings a good life.

However, most boys at my school does not think the same way that I do. They harass me in any way they can. I arrived at the schoolhouse and pulled my horse to a stop. I jumped off Alainn and tied her up to a nearby tree. I pulled out a carrot and set it under her mouth, she gripped it and chewed it down.

I pat her neck, heading over to two familiar boys.

"Mornin' Sam and Tommy" I greeted.

"Looky here," Sam greeted. "Miss Maddy O'Neil"

I gave a good hearty laugh.

"How's it been?" Tommy asked.

"Nice and easy" I replied. "Pa had a bit of an issue with the stock yesterday"

"I heard he's travelin' out to Hareton" Sam said.

"Yep out to buy us a new cow," I said. "Folly is gettin' too old to milk"

"Gonna butcher it?" Tommy asked.

"Nah," I replied. "We'll let her die when her time's around"

"Your nice and kind to that old hag" Sam said. "Pa would butcher our cows when it reached the olden age"

I nodded.

"Not a nice thing believe me" Sam said.

"Sam gets to degusted by it, so I have to help Pa" Tommy chimed in. I smiled.

"Looks like Miss O'Neil arrived to school," said a voice. I turned and saw Johnny and his posy of three. I glared at him.

"What do you want Johnny?" I demanded.

"Nothin'" he said.

Johnny was a bully at my school, though practically all the girls fawn over him. Johnny is tall, has short brown hair, mud color brown eyes and tanned muscles underneath his loose shirt and trousers. The girls don't see the real Johnny and I'm always the one who doesn't fawn over him. His other three friends was Frank, a small boy with black shaggy hair and green eyes, his friend Garland who is tall but lanky, he has pale green eyes and is the twin brother to Frank, his other friend is Will, he is a boy who is always confused who to friends too, he always seems lost and I can see it in his brown eyes, I see that he is a very passionate towards his beliefs but yet he is too shy to show his pride.

I glared at Johnny. He hadn't moved form his spot.

"How's your Pa Maddy?" he asked in a spitting tone.

"He's alright," I said as I gazed into his eyes. Two girls walked passed us.

"Hey Johnny" the girls said in unison, in a dreamily tone. I gagged.

"Jealous much?" he asked.

"Never was, never will be" I claimed with much pride as I crossed my arms.

"Then why did you make that sound?" Johnny questioned, he quirked an eyebrow.

"'Cause those girls don't see the real you Johnny Tamlin." I replied. "They're to into your little looks you got goin' there bucko."

He looked at his arms and began to show off his muscle.

"That ain't anythin'" I replied. "My mother has more muscle than that"

"That is if you knew your mother" Johnny spat. I lunged at him but Tommy gripped my shoulder.

"No Maddy," Tommy said. He shot a glare at Johnny. "Get lost loser"

Johnny shrugged and walked away.

"What was with that?" Sam asked.

"I never knew my Ma" I said. "Just seein' all of you have mothers, makes me with I had my own"

"I'm sure you had a mother sometime in your life" Sam assured.

"What Johnny said was true, I wish I knew my mother," I said. "All I have is Pa and you guys"

"Been a rough life for ya hasn't it?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I was found when I was 10 years old. I couldn't remember my past"

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy asked.

"I don't have a real family," I said. "That is if I can remember, I don't remember anything about my past before I was ten."

"Could you be from the Air Nomads?" Sam asked.

"What?" I asked in a confused tone.

"You have an arrow on your head and on your arms," he said. He looked down at my legs. "And yer legs"

"That's impossible" I said. "All the Air Nomads were wiped out years back"

"That's true" Tommy said. "I know for sure you come from a faraway place"

"I'm sure of that too" I agreed. "I just wish I knew where"

We walked into the schoolhouse and we took our seats, I carefully took out my parchment and grabbed my small tattered textbook. I took out a pencil as well. Our teacher came in from the back door.

"Good morning class" she greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Fisher" we all replied. Ms. Fisher was a middle-aged woman who wore big rimmed glasses on a golden chain, she also had white-gray hair and had soft brown eyes. She was beginning to have wrinkles above her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Has everyone done their homework on the Hopi Tribe?" she asked. We nodded. "Now come on, don't be shy please pass your homework up if you have done it"

I took out my paper and passed it forward to Johnny who sat in front of me. He picked it up and stared at it. I knew even though I could see the back of his head, he was plotting something. He took my paper and slid it onto his lap without the teacher looking. He soon scribbled something on it and turned it in, That made me filled with rage. Ms. Fisher came by.

"Maddy where is your homework?" she scolded me.

"What Johnny just turned in" I muttered.

"Maddy there is no accusing in my class" Ms. Fisher told me.

"I'm serious" I said. "I passed my homework forward and Johnny just claimed it as his own"

Ms. Fisher looked at the paper.

"It doesn't look like it" she said, clueless.

"Never mind," I said. "I'll turn it in tomorrow"

"Very well" she said as if she forgot I accused Johnny.

The day was long and annoying, finally I exited the schoolhouse when I heard Ms. Fisher's voice.

"Maddy, can you stay?" she asked me. I turned around. I nodded and headed back to the small house. I entered the room again as she led me to her desk, she sat down.

"Is something wrong Maddy?" she asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"You seem lost these days," she said. "This morning I saw you talking to Tommy and Sam, there was no laughter from what I heard. I always hear the laughter of you three."

"So your questioning why we were talking more serious today?" I asked, polite as possible. She nodded. "We were just talking"

"You weren't paying attention at all today, which isn't like you" she told me.

"It's been rough lately," I said. "Not much sleep, a lot more work and a lot more questions"

"What do you mean about a lot more questions?" she asked.

"Every night I end up with this feeling that I am needed somewhere else," I told her. "But I don't know where"

It was the first time I told anybody about this feeling.

"Is is home?" she asked.

"I don't really know," I said, sadly. "Two years ago I was found with no memory of home and sure as hell this town ain't my real home"

"I never heard that story before" she said. "And I believe you, by just looking at you, you don't seem to be from here"

"I feel that too," I said. "Look at me Ms. Fisher. I don't see kids with arrows on their body"

I showed her my hands and she looked at me.

"My first idea is that your from the Air Nomads," she said. "But they were wiped out years ago"

"That was my first impression too" I muttered.

"Very well Maddy," she said. She looked at me. "Maddy, you are someone interesting and I am sure your feeling will be solved soon enough."

"I hope so too" I said.

"You can forget the homework assignment" she said. "You have better things to think about"

I nodded my thanks and bid a farewell. I soon made my way home on Alainn's back. I walked into the house and noticed Pa wasn't here.

"Probably workin' with the chickens" I said to myself. I walked up the small stairs and into my room.

My room was small, it had a comfortable bed and a small table for my lamp and such. I also had a small dresser to keep my clothes it.

I sat on my bed and laid down on it, ready for sleep to take over in which it did.

To be continued.

I know not a very good start but have had a writer's block when writing this chapter. Sucks bad I know. Please comment!


	3. New Found Power

Destined Girl

Ch.2: New Found Power

I found myself awaken to my father's voice.

"Maddy!" he shouted. "Come on I need help with the chicken coop!"

I reluctantly sat up and rubbed my groggy eyes. I got up and walked down the stairs, I saw my Pa standing in the doorway.

"You fall asleep?" he asked as he handed me a hammer. I nodded.

"It was a tiring day" I replied. "Too much knowledge"

He laughed as we made our way out of the house. We walked over to the small coop that needed to have planks of wood replaced. We began to work on the coop in silence, I tore out rotten boards and toss them aside to use as firewood. I finished hammering in a plank of wood covering a big gap.

"Hey Pa?" I asked as I drove in the nails with my hammer.

"Yes Maddy?" he asked.

"Do you know where I come from?" I asked as I slammed the hammer against the steel nail.

"No Maddy, I don't" He told me. "All I know is that I found you when you where ten years old and you had no memory of any past"

I accepted his answer and bowed my head.

"What's come about this?" he asked.

"Tommy and Sam are wondering where I hail from," I replied. "Where I come from, they and Ms. Fisher say I don't seem I'm from here"

"You aren't" he said. "I can assure you that"

"It seems I'm from a different place, far from here" I said.

"You probably are" he said as he picked up a new plank of wood. "It doesn't really matter where you are from. You're still the same girl I found and I'll love you no matter what."

"Thanks Pa" I said. He smiled.

"Now why don't you get back inside," he said. "I'll finish the rest of this and you can get a start on dinner"

"Sure thing" I said as I dropped the hammer and walked inside.

Later that night, after cleaning up after our dinner, I headed to my room and began to get settle for bed. I pulled the covers over my head as I began to fall asleep.

_I had no clue where I was. All I remember was that I fell asleep. I saw the terrain in front of me. It look a lot like a swamp, I was knee deep in mud colored water. I looked around, the sky was covered by big willow and oak trees. I heard sounds of crickets and other critters through my ears. _

"_Where am I?" I asked myself. _

"_You are in the Spirit World young one," came a bellowing voice. I turned and saw a man, taller than I was. He looked like he was in his 60s, he wore unfamiliar clothing on him, it was a robe with red and gold sewed to the robe, the man had long gray hair which a part he bundled it up and had a pin in it. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, confused. _

"_I am Avatar Roku" he said. _

"_Okay?" I asked, raising a brow._

"_You seem lost young lady," he said. _

"_I am Avatar Roku" I said. "I do not know where I come from, I have know memory of my past or anything before I was ten"_

"_I see," he said. "You hail from the-"_

He never finished, I woke up before he could say anymore. It was the call of my father. I looked at the window, the sun had come up.

"No!" I groaned.

I was so close.

I walked to my dresser and put a change of clothes. A shirt and some trouser shorts. I snatched my pack and headed down the stairs, Pa set out some breakfast for me to eat, he told me he was out milking the cow. I quickly gulped down my breakfast as I quickly put on my shoes and saddled up Alainn. I rode into town and arrived into school just in time.

I saw Sam and Tommy sitting in the shade under an oak tree. I tied up Alainn and made my way over there.

"Mornin' boys," I greeted.

"Hey Maddy," Sam greeted.

"Mind if I take a seat?" I asked. He shook his head. I sat down, cross-legged.

"So how's everythin'?" Sam asked. "Heard the teacher talked to ya yesterday?"

"She just asked me questions"

"'Bout what?" Tommy asked.

"Just regular questions, she was questioning why I accused Johnny yesterday"

"Some stupid old haggard" Tommy said. We chuckled. I saw kids beginning to file into the schoolhouse.

"Whup, time for school" I said. We got up and walked into the schoolhouse, we took our seats and the day began.

Lunch came and we ate outside on the ground. There was a hill right next to the schoolhouse, overlooking the building. We always sat here to enjoy conversing and eating.

"So any clue where you are from?" Sam asked.

"Asked Pa yesterday, he says he don't know" I said. "Last night I had a very odd dream, some man named Avatar Roku came to vision and was about to tell me where I am from"

"What'd he say?" Tommy asked, mouth full of food. I tossed my apple in the air and caught it.

"Nothing," I replied, staring at the apple, then at Tommy. "I woke up right before he said something"

I took a bite out of my apple.

"This Avatar feller," Sam said. "You think maybe he has some sort of bond with you?"

"Nah," I said as I chewed the juicy piece and swallowed it. "It was just a dream, weird things happen in those dreams"

"Not an Avatar visitin' ya," Tommy said.

"Well what was weird that it was realistic," I said. "He said I was in some place called the Spirit World-"

"That proves that's a dream," Tommy said. "There ain't no place called a Spirit World"

"There's heaven," I said. "It could be another name for it"

Tommy shrugged.

"Life has beginning to become strange," I said. "I feel like I'm needed somewhere else but here and then an Avatar shows up in my dream. This is beginning to become rather strange"

"Wait back up," Sam said. "Needed somewhere else? Like where?"

There was silence as I bowed my head.

"I don't know" I admitted as I glanced back up at Sam. "It's a feeling"

"Is it strong?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," I assured.

"Strange," Sam said. I took another bite of apple.

"Hey Maddy," came a voice.

"Oh great here comes trouble" Sam grumbled. Johnny and his posy came up the hill, marching rather.

"What are you doing up here?" Johnny spat. "In our area"

"This ain't your area," I replied. "Ain't no one's, and we eat up here every day"

"Well now you won't," he said. "Get yer ass up and walk away"

"Aye," I said. "No we won't"

"Did she just say no to you Johnny?" came Frank's voice from behind.

"Impossible," Johnny spat. "No one says no to Johnny Tamlin"

"I believe she just did Johnny Tamlin" Sam mocking those two words. "Now git!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Johnny said as he lunged at Sam and grabbed him by the collar. Johnny raised his fist in the air and was at a threatening point.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted.

"Aw yer little girlfriend's defending ya?" Johnny asked. I got up and rolled up my sleeve. Johnny slammed his fist at Sam's nose. Johnny was about to hit again, Sam whimpered. I felt a rush of anger come over me as I absently mindedly raised my hands in the air and swung them around as if they had a mind of its own, within minutes a huge gust of air came out as a result, slamming into Johnny and sending him skidding across the dirt, dropping Sam at his knees. I heard the auditable gasps from everyone around us. I looked at my hands in shock. I rolled my wrist over to looked at my palm then back at the back of my hand.

"An airbender!" came many people's gasps. Tommy was at Sam's side as Sam clutched his bleeding nose. I saw Johnny begin to get up as I saw his shocked face, his eyes were wide-eyed. I looked at Tommy and Sam who looked back up at me. I ran to Sam's side as I knelt down.

"You alright buddy?" I asked as I touched his arm. He nodded.

"Just a nose bleed" he replied. I looked at Tommy.

"Well you know where you're from" Tommy said. "Yer an air nomad"

"I can't believe it" I said as I slumped down against the tree where Sam was leaning on.

"You're right about life getting strange" Sam said to me. I smiled. "You can airbend"

My smile disappeared as I took a good look at Johnny on the ground.

"Airbend" I repeated in shock as I leaned my head against the tree, looking at the light blue sky. Will came up to me.

"Wow," he said. The other two most have ran over to Johnny, leaving me to come face to face with Will. "You are a bender"

"What do you want?" Tommy spat. "Your friend just did this my brother"

Tommy seemed to be furious at Johnny for hurting his brother.

"I wanted to apologize for Johnny's behavior" Will said. "What he did was uncalled for"

"Then why didn't you stop him?" Tommy asked. Will bowed his head and sat down.

"I didn't want to speak out," he said. He looked up at us. "I am ashamed, only because I had my selfish reasons"

"You didn't want get hurt" I cleared up for him. He nodded. I walked over to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you friends with him anyways?" Sam asked as he held his bloody nose with a cloth.

"When I lost my brother and father to a raid," Will said. "He was there help me,"

"He comforted you," I said. He nodded.

"He said he would always be there for me," he said. "My brother and father were killed when we were looted and I was there, I defended my own self and when I came to school he saw my scar and asked me how I got it. I told him the story and he accepted me into his group"

"All be damned," I said.

"But today I saw the real him," Will said. "He's nothing but a bully, a big bully."

I nodded.

To be continued.


	4. Avatar Saro

Destined Girl

Ch.3: Avatar Saro

I looked at Will. Ms. Fisher came up the hill.

"What happened?" she scolded.

"Johnny attacked my brother," Tommy began. "And Maddy used airbending to save him"

"Airbending?" Ms. Fisher asked. I nodded in shame. "Come with me"

I followed her down the hill and walked inside her classroom to speak with her once again.

"I knew it," she said, not in an angry tone but a very serious tone.

"Knew what?" I asked. She looked for something in her desk. It was a scroll.

"Go to this man," she said in a hurried tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Please," she said. "No time for questions"

I opened the scroll and looked at it.

_Dear Saro,_

"Saro?" I asked myself.

_Please come to visit me, there are some matters we need to discuss, I live on the outskirts of Shulin. You must find me immediately, I have important information that is crucial for you to know. You must not tell anybody. I live in a small hut west from the town. Thank you. _

_Master Tohhaw._

"Master?" I asked myself.

"You must go," she told me. She shoved me out the door and I looked at the scroll that I rolled up. I ran over to Alainn. Tommy and Sam came up to me.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked. I stole another glace at my scroll before sliding it into my sash.

"I have to go," I said as I climbed on Alainn's back. I took her reins and snapped them. "I'll be back soon"

I galloped off north, the horse trampled the ground as I left the town and made my way to Shulin. A weird name for an American town.

I arrived at Shulin near dusk as I looked for a small hut. I went westward and found a small little house, smoke coming out of its chimneys. My destination.

I nudged Aliann to go once more and she rode over to the house. I tugged at her reins and pulled her to a stop, I jumped off, making the dirt fly into the air. I tied Alainn to a nearby tree. She neighed.

"Don't worry girl," I soothed as I pat her head. "I'll be back soon"

She neighed once more as I headed over to the door of the hut. I knock on the door, but for some odd reason the door creaked open. A man was revealed.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Are you Mater Tohhaw?"

"Come in" the man said. I took that as a yes. I came in as I shut the door behind me. The man was in a circle, surrounded by candles, he looked like as if he was meditating. "Please sit down"

I sat down, cross-legged.

"You wish to see me?" I asked.

"Yes young Avatar" the master said. I blinked in surprise.

"Avatar?" I asked. I looked at the man. He had tan-colored skin and looked lanky, he was old and was bald. He had a short gray beard as well. His eyes remained closed.

"You are the Avatar young Saro" he said.

"Saro?" I asked. "My name is Maddy"

"True," he told me. He opened his eyes. "Many years ago, you were born into this nation along with your twin brother. Normally we only have one avatar, but when you two were born, you both had the ability of the Avatar"

"Excuse me what?" I asked. "I can't be the avatar"

"You are," he assured. "You are master of all four elements"

"I can't be!" I said as I began to raise my voice. It was too much. "I'm sorry you must have gotten the wrong person"

"You are Avatar Saro" the man told me in a serious and stern tone.

"But I can't fight" I said with shame.

"You will learn in time young one" the man said.

"To be an avatar I have to master air, water, earth and fire…Today I just discovered I was an airbender!" I heaved a shout.

"You must embark on a journey in search of your brother and end this hundred year war the Fire Nation has put us through" he said. "By Summer's end"

"Why this summer?" I asked, more calmly.

"You will see soon" he said.

"Great," I muttered. "This is getting a lot harder"

"Your journey will be long and hard but I assure you, you will become one of most well-known people of the world" the man assured.

"When must I go?" I asked.

"As soon as possible" he said. I nodded as I stood up.

"I'm in" I stated. I saw him smile as he, himself got up. He walked over to a chest and opened it. He pulled out something and handed it to me.

"Here," he said. "This will help you"

I looked at it. It was a sword in its sheath. I gripped the handle of the sword and withdrew it. I examined it, on the brass handle had the four nations' insignias carved in it. The handle had something else inscribed, I stared at it.

"It says _believe_" I said, looking up at the man.

"So it does," he said. "You must believe in yourself young Avatar, believe in yourself and you can conquer the impossible"

I nodded as I slid the blade back into the sheath, decorated with gold and a sort of black metal. I untied my sash and slid on part in the belt hole and soon tied my sash tightly around my waist once more.

"This sword is your weapon Saro," he told me. "Along the journey, you will find this weapon very useful"

I nodded.

"Thank you" I said as I extended my hand. He looked at me like I was crazy, but he closed his eyes and grinned.

"You might also want to bow instead of hand shake" he told me. He showed me the way to bow, and I followed it, having my clenched fist up against my open hand and I bent slightly and closed my eyes. I turned to leave.

"Good luck Avatar Saro" the man told me. I exited the hut and walked over to Alainn. I untied her and almost got on, I kept my hand on the saddle.

"Avatar Saro," I said. I looked at Alainn. "Actually, you know, I like the sound of that"

As if on cue, Alainn neighed and bobbed her head in agreement. I chuckled as I climbed on her back.

"Let's go home girl," I said. "I got to get ready for a long journey"

I snapped the reins and she trampled off into the distance.

To be continued.

Please tell me what you think! .


	5. There is No Choice

Destined Girl

Ch.4: There is No Choice

I arrived home late in the night, I got off my horse and led Alainn into the stable. She snorted as I opened the gate, she entered. I unsaddled her, throwing her saddle to the ground. I was growing tired and tomorrow I would leave.

I said good-night to Alainn and walked over to the house. I opened the door, only to see my Pa to look up and scold me.

"Where have you been?" he scolded. I sighed.

How to tell him.

"Pa," I said.

"I was worried sick!" he shouted at me.

"Pa,"

"Maddy do you know what time it is?!"

"PA!"

"What?!"

"I needed to go some place far from here" I said. He looked at me as he crossed his arms.

"I'm listening" he said.

"I didn't want to go," I said. "But I had too"

He didn't interrupt me.

"I'm not who you think I am," I said. "I'm an avatar Pa"

His eyes widened but then narrowed in disbelief.

"You can't be" he told me.

"I am," I said. "I am one of two avatars"

"My own daughter"

"You are not my biological father Pa," I said. "My father and mother were wiped out along with the rest of my people"

He looked at me, his features softened.

"But you will always be my non-biological father" I said.

"You sound like your saying good-bye" he said, hinting my voice.

"I have to depart on a journey to reunite with my twin brother and put an end to this war" I said as I used my fist for emphasis.

"I am not letting you go to fight" Pa told me.

"There is no choice" I said. "I have no choice"

"You will get hurt-"

"Then so be it" I said. "My destiny is to end this war with my brother by summer's end, if I don't. Well I don't know what will happen"

"I guess I don't have a say" he said.

"I'm sorry Pa," I said. I threw myself at him as I hugged him. I heard his heartbeat. "I know this is all new to you, but you will always be my Pa"

He smiled.

"I never been so proud of you ever in life" he told me as he let go of me, holding me by the arms. He pulled me into another hug.

I bid my good-night as I stalked up to my bedroom, I untied my sash, letting my sword slid into my hands. To my surprise, Pa didn't notice my sword. My thigh was sore from the clanking of the metal when I rode home, leaving a small bruise. Instead , being very exhausted, I just climbed into bed after setting my sword down to lean on the nightstand. I pulled the covers over me as I drifted into a rough sleep.

I tossed and turned, trying to sleep. When I did fall asleep, I would have a nightmare causing me to wake up and the cycle to begin all over again. I found myself wake up to the sun shining brightly in my face. I growled as I sat up and hung my legs over the side of my bed. I used my hands to rub my face, I looked at the sword which brought me the memories of last night.

I picked up the sword and took another look at it. I set it back down as I walked over to my bag and looked at it. I emptied it out and looked at the scroll (I forgot to mention I put it in there after receiving the sword). I set it down as I looked at the small bag. I walked over to my pillow and lifted it, revealing a picture. It was a picture of Sam and Tommy, Pa snapped the photo. I smiled. I put in my small knife, a compass, a change of clothes and then the scroll. I reached for my Bible when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. The door creaked open as I heard footsteps enter.

"I figure you might need this" it was my Pa. I turned around as he handed me another scroll. I opened it up.

"The map of the world?" I asked.

"It'll help you" he said. I nodded as I rolled it back up and set it in my pouch. "How are you going to find him?"

"My brother?" I asked. He nodded. "For right on Alainn's back. Hopefully he's in America"

He laughed. I pushed him playfully. He finished laughing and looked at me.

"Look at you," he said. "Yesterday you were just an ordinary girl and now your the avatar"

"I'm never ordinary" I spoke with playful a playful scold.

"Right" he said. I turned back to my pouch, I slid a sack of coins in the pouch. "Maddy, I want you to be careful"

"I will Pa" I said. He nodded.

"You might want to grab your canteen" he suggested. I smiled as I grabbed my small water holder.

After an hour of getting ready, tying down my bedroll to Alainn's back, along with the saddle, filling my canteen and getting several pieces of food, I was ready. I picked up my cowboyish hat and slipped it on my head for the first time in a week. (It was the hat that I wore when I was going far away on horseback, I know strange)

The moment came when I had to say good-bye. I brought Alainn out of the stable and looked at Pa. I saw him just look at me, the gleam in his eyes showed me his pride in me and I quickly ran to hug him.

"Good-bye Pa" I whispered, tears forming in the brim of my eyes.

"Good-bye my young Avatar" he whispered to me as he hugged me back. I let go of him. He handed me my sword and I attached it to my sash. "No matter what happens, you make me proud"

I nodded as I walked over Alainn. I climbed up on her back, mounted perfectly. I snapped the reins, Alainn neighed and soon broke into a strong gallop, I arrived at the dirt road and turned on it, heading into town to bid farewell to my best friends.

To be continued.


	6. The Journey Begins

Destined Girl

Ch.5: The Journey Begins

The horse trampled the ground as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't stop crying, I never cried like this before. My sword clanked against my leg, making my small bruise even worse. But I ignored it.

I entered the town in a matter of time, entering the schoolhouse's yard. I saw Tommy and Sam walking up to me.

"Maddy," Tommy said as he ran to me. I jumped off Alainn's back.

"What is this?" Sam asked pointing out me out.

"You remember yesterday?" I asked. "When I airbended?"

They nodded. I bowed my head.

"Well it turns out I'm more than just an airbender" I said as I looked up at them. Their faces went from content to shock. Their mouths slightly dropped.

"You mean-"

"I'm the Avatar" I said. "Or one of them I should say"

"Our friend is the Avatar" Sam repeated.

"Good God" Tommy said as he widened his eyes in surprise.

"So your leaving?" Sam said, getting my hints.

"I have to go and end this war" I said.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph" Sam cussed.

"When will we ever see you again?" Tommy asked.

"Hopefully by the fall" I said, I looked away from them. "Next fall"

"We'll come with you" Sam stated.

"No" I said as I snapped my head in their direction.

"Maddy you can't do this alone" Tommy said.

"I have too," I said. "This is not your destiny, it's my own"

"What if you die before the fall?" Tommy asked.

"I'll hope my brother will finish the war"

"You have a brother?!" Sam stated in shock.

"My twin brother," I told him. I remembered hearing about the other Avatar gone missing in which I forgot to mention. "If he returns"

"So this is it?" Tommy said. "This is good-bye?"

"I guess it is" I said in a saddened tone. I saw Tommy wielded with tears. "Tommy don't cry"

"I can't help it" he said as he wiped his tears away. "My best friend, gone"

I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'll always be with you Thomas Lind" I said to him as I pulled apart, holding him by the arms. "Always"

I looked at Sam.

"The same with you Sam" I said. "Always"

"Pretty strong word ain't it?" Sam asked. I chuckled slightly as I hugged him.

"Sure is" I whispered. He smiled. I let go of him. I quickly made my way to Alainn.

"Wait Maddy" Tommy said as he ran up to me. I looked at him. He placed a kiss on my cheek. I blushed in surprise and embarrassment. I began to get hints that Tommy seemed to have a liking in me. Before I could get on my horse, everyone gathered around. I saw Johnny come forward.

"What is this?!" Johnny snapped at me. I let go of Alainn and walked over to him.

"What does it look like?" I asked. "I'm leaving"

"Why?" came the small whisper of Will. I looked at the crowd gathered around us.

"This war has raged on long enough. Many are dying, many are suffering, it is time to end it!" I stated boldly. "It is time the Fire Nation surrendered! And I will make them surrender at all costs!"

"You are only a girl!" Johnny spat.

"She's the Avatar!" Tommy stood up. Everyone gasped.

"That's a lie!" Johnny howled. "My Pa told me both avatars are dead!"

"Well yer looking at one right now!" Sam shouted.

"She can't be the Avatar!" Johnny said. "She's weak! She's not strong!"

"She sent you flyin' yesterday!" Tommy howled.

"That was because she's an airbender!" he shouted at Tommy. "She is weak! She can't fight!"

"Yes she can!" Tommy shouted.

"Says who?!"

"Says me" came a voice, I saw Will coming up to be face to face with Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asked him, confused.

"Maddy is a better fighter than you'll ever be Johnny" he boldly spat.

"Why you little-"

Johnny grabbed Will by the neck, Will looked frightened, he was beginning to whimper.

"No Johnny!" I shouted, before Johnny could nail him, his big hand still wrapped around the skinny throat. I notice a small puddle right by my feet. I moved my hand and swung it over the puddle, sending water up in the air and at Johnny. The force of the water caused Johnny to stumble backwards as I stood up straighter. He was on the ground, on his back as Will was dropped to his knees. I ran up to Will.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded as he regained his breath. He coughed as I came up to Johnny. He glared at me. "Does that prove it?"

"You'll never be a strong Avatar" he said. I bent down to be eye-level with him. I laid my hands over my legs and stared at him. "Watch me"

I got back up and headed over to Alainn, Garland had helped up Will.

"Take care lad" I told Will. He nodded. I looked at Garland. He extended his hand.

"Real sorry for the trouble I caused" he apologized. We both looked at Johnny. "I saw the real him"

I took his hand and shook it proudly, I put my other hand on his shoulder.

"You take care lad" I told Garland. "Watch out for Johnny"

He nodded and gave me a small smile. I walked over to my horse, past the lines of students who watched me. I climbed on Alainn's back.

"Good luck Maddy!" came a shout.

"Give the Fire Nation hell!" came another.

"Yeah Give 'em hell!"

I smiled as they all pumped their fists in the air, cheering as loud as possible. I noticed Ms. Fisher come out of her school house. I took off my cowboy hat and held it in the air.

"I will!" I shouted. I pulled on the reins and Alainn jumped up on her rear legs, she neighed loudly and soon broke off into a gallop. I held her reins with my left hand as I slid my hat back on my head, I heard the cheers begin to faint as I traveled south from the schoolhouse.

I still had my one hand on the reins as Alainn continued to gallop. I narrowed my eyes at the dank, dusty road as I began my journey. My long journey.

To be continued.

Tell me what you think . Thanks!

Comment! Review! Whatever you want to call it!


	7. Several Weeks of Travel

Destined Girl

Ch.6: Several Weeks of Travel

My horse trampled the ground slowly, the snow kept blurring my sight.

It had been three weeks since I departed from my homeland and there is still no news of my brother or anyone who can help me. I have heard several rumors about my brother, Aang heading up to the North Pole. I almost at the tip of America, I was planning on taking a ferry across the ocean and land in the Earth Kingdom.

America isn't that huge, it is a small landmark that is broken off of the Fire Nation after an independence war about 500 years back, there are small towns and a couple of major cities, we usually consider this city-states.

Anyhow, I continued my long journey. The first week of the journey felt very easy but gradually as I traveled, out in the middle of nowhere, it became even worse. Weather conditions worsen and we had the lack of food and water.

Hopefully within about two days I should reach the harbor and sail from America to the Earth Kingdom like I mentioned before. I took a quick look at my map as I wrapped my thin blanket around me as tight as possible for warmth. The snow fall began to turn into a blizzard. I looked at Alainn.

"We should scout for a cave," I told her, more to myself. "The storm's gettin' worse"

She neighed as if she agreed with me.

"Come on," I said as I climbed off of her. "I think I saw a cave back there"

We headed into a rocky terrain, I clutched her reins as she walked beside me, I covered my eyes with my hand as an attempt to block out the white particles. I squinted, all I could see was the white blanket and small distance shapes of trees and rocks.

In about ten minutes, I found the cave I talked about earlier. Alainn and I entered the cave as I felt relieved we found shelter. I turned to Alainn and I began to take off her equipment.

"We'll stay here," I said. "At least till the storm lits up"

She bobbed her head as I took off her bridal. I sat it down.

"I guess I should start a fire" I said to myself. I looked for twigs and sticks. I found some eventually after about 5 minutes of looking. I set down my findings as I began to combine the sticks, I struck a couple of rocks together as an attempt to light the sticks. I grinded the rough sides together until I saw a spark fly out of the rocks and at the sticks, lighting it up.

I smiled at my achievement as I set down the rocks. I saw Alainn walk up behind me and laid down on her belly, her rear legs tucked in and her front legs sprawled out, she wanted me to lean back against her as she provided me more warmth along with the thin blanket, she rested her head as I patted it.

"Thanks Alainn," I said. She snorted in return and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up after a dream about home, which is rare considering I have a lot lf nightmares.

_I was back home, it was a warm fall day and I was outside of the schoolhouse, no one was noticing me but I saw the kids run around and talk. I saw Tommy and Sam leaned against the oak tree. I walked up to them._

"_Hey boys," I greeted. _

"_So when do you think Maddy'll arrive back home," Sam asked his brother, they didn't even notice I was here. _

"_I hope soon," Tommy said. "I miss her, a whole lot"_

"_It's a bit empty without her around," Sam said, "At least Johnny's a bit nicer"_

_I smiled._

"_Will seems to be a great lad though" Tommy assured. "Reminds me of Maddy a bit"_

"_Yeah," Sam said. "He can even crack a few jokes"_

_My smile went wider. Tommy bowed his head. _

"_Maddy sure is a lucky girl," Tommy said with envy. "She gets to travel"_

_My smile turned into a frown._

"_I wish the best for Maddy," Sam said. "It no ordinary journey, she's gotta fight that Firelord Ozai by summer's end if I can recall"_

_I nodded in agreement. _

"_I don't think its her destiny to do this alone" Tommy said. "I still think we should of left"_

"_And do what?" Sam questioned. "Nothin?"_

"_Maddy is about to face one of the most terrifying men in the world!" Tommy said, throwing his arms up in exaggeration. I looked at him and shook my head. _

"_You wouldn't like the way this journey turns out Tom" I said. "It's Hell, I don't want you to suffer like I am right now"_

_Sam put a hand on his brother shoulder._

"_Maddy's a brave young lass" Sam said. "It's her destiny and her destiny only. You got yer's, gettin' a great education"_

_Tommy smiled as he looked at his brother. Tommy looked really good looking in that scene, his face turned away from mine but I saw his small grin. _

I woke up, I groggily rubbed my eyes as I saw my fire burning into embers. I looked up and saw that the storm had died down and all that was left was flurries. I saw Alainn still sleeping.

"I reckon we should hitch up and go" I said as I stared at my beautiful white horse. She had a gray mane and a few brown dots but she looked sweet and she was. I love her, it would break my heart if I lost her. I nudged her with my elbow.

"Come on girl," I said as I got up. I stretched and yawned, allowing the blanket to fall on the ground. Alainn slowly got herself up, she stretched her normal horse way and I began to walk over to our belongings. I picked up my sword, leaning on a small boulder, and attached it to my sash. I then grabbed Alainn's saddle as she walked up to me as quietly as possible. I set the saddle on her back and strapped it under his belly. I then slid the bridal on and fed her a carrot. She quietly munched on her breakfast as I got myself prepared to go. I slid on my hat and took a good look at Alainn. Her soft eyes told me she wanted more food. "Sorry girl, I don't have more carrots"

She neighed. I slightly smiled.

"I'll tell you what," I said. "Next town we see, I'll ride in and purchase some food. For the both of us"

She agreed as I grabbed the reins and we walked out. I climbed on her back and snapped the reins, heading into the distance. We arrived at the road that would lead into the next town.

I arrived at food stall, a man who sold a lot of rare foods. I walked up to him as I walked with Alainn.

"Hello young traveler," he greeted me as he bowed in respect.

"Hello" I said as I slightly bowed back. He pointed at my horse.

"That is an amazing animal" he said. I nodded. "What's it's name?"

"Her name's Alainn," I said. "It means "beautiful" in Gaelic."

"Ah, an ancient language" he said. I nodded. "What do you wish to have?"

"I want about four carrots, a couple of ripe apples and a chunk of meat." I ordered. He nodded. He packaged everything and handed it to me in a shape of a box.

"That will be 1 silver piece" he told me. I set down my silver coin as he took it. He smiled at me. "Where are you heading too?"

"Not really sure" I said. "I'm looking for my brother, he's the Avatar"

"The avatar?" he asked. I nodded. "That must make you the other avatar"

I shrugged. He seemed so enthusiastic about it.

"Wow!" he said as he grabbed the top of his head with both his hands. "The avatar, Avatar Saro"

I nodded.

"It is such an honor" he said as he bowed once more. I looked at Alainn and shrugged.

"Eh," I said. "Not much to it"

"I have heard about your brother," he said. I looked at him.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Your brother is heading up to the Northern Water Tribe," he told me. "To learn waterbending"

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I heard about that"

"Oh," he said, he blinked once. He reached down and handed me another package. "Here is some more food,"

"I don't have enough money to-"

"For free" he finished.

"No," I said. "I can't accept that"

"Please accept it" he said. "You need it, you have a very long journey"

I looked at Alainn and shrugged again. We both looked back at him. I reached for the package.

"Thanks" I said.

"Take care and good luck Avatar Saro" he said as he bowed once more. I slid my food into my pouch and climbed on Alainn's back. We soon rode out of the town.

"Sure was nice that man gave us free food right Alainn?" I asked her as she did her job. She neighed as her mane flew with the wind. I felt the wind brush my face as I clutched her reins.

We rode throughout that day and into the night. We rode up a hill and I found something surprising. It was the harbor!

I got off Alainn and my feet touched the ground, sending a cool sensation on my feet from the snow. I took off my hat.

"Alainn," I said. "We got here earlier than I thought"

I put my hat back on.

"I suppose we should ride into the town and get some tickets for the next ride" I said. I mounted myself on her back as we rode down the hill. I arrived within minutes at the ticketbooth. I looked at the man who was reading some letter. I walked up to him with Alainn's reins in my hand.

"Sir?" I asked as I set my free hand on his desk.

"What do you want?" he snapped as he looked up. His features softened. "Oh sorry, it's been a long day"

"I understand" I said. "I need a ticket, maybe two counting my horse"

"Your horse?" he asked. Alainn came closer. He looked at me. "I don't know if I can fit a horse on board"

"Please sir?" I asked. "I'm the Avatar, in desperate need to find my brother"

His eyes widened.

"Why of coarse" he said. "It will cost you though, business hasn't been very well lately."

"I understand" I said. "How much?"

"1 gold piece." He said. I skimmed my pouch for any sign of money, I pulled out my remainder of my money.

"This is all I have sorry," I said. He looked at it.

"Maybe just for you," he said. "I can make an acception"

I nodded.

"I'll take your silver pieces and you can keep your copper" he said. "You may need it in the future"

I nodded as I swiped my coins off his desk and slid them in my bag. He stamped a ticket for me and handed it to me.

"Good luck" he said. I nodded as I walked over to the shipyard. I looked at my ticket.

"Huh," I said. "Next ship leaves in ten minutes"

I walked up to the Ticketmaster as he checked my ticket. He looked up.

"A horse?" he asked.

"Sir," I said. "She's all I have and I need to have her when I reach the Earth Kingdom"

He nodded, solemnly.

"Up the ramp," he said. "We'll find a place for your horse"

Two men came over and Alainn took alarm. She was about to jump up on her hind legs.

"Oi! Alainn," I soothed. I pat her neck. "It's alright"

She began to calm down as I handed her over to the cargo loaders.

"Sorry," I apologized. "She doesn't act that way often"

"All horses do" he said. "Go on"

The ship was a wooden ship with a couple of masts to hoist the sails. Alainn came on deck and was tied down. She neighed as I made my way over to her.

"Don't worry," I said to her. "It won't be forever"

It felt like forever though.

To be continued.


	8. New Terrain

Destined Girl

Ch.7: New Terrain

It had been two weeks of hard sailing, Alainn was beginning to go crazy so I had to stay with her as long as I could to comfort her. I was sitting next to her as she laid down. I was studying my map.

"We are here," I said pointed to the large body of water in the map. My finger skimmed the page as I came up to where our destination was. "And here is where we get off, at Long Hua Harbor"

She softly snorted.

I put my hand to my chin.

"I suppose then we should head up north and take another…" I bowed my head. "Another ferry"

Alainn looked up and her ears went back and then she rested her head back down. I scratched behind her ear like a dog. Her mane was getting longer. I heard heavy footsteps walk up to me.

"Everything alright?" came a bellowing voice. I looked up and saw the captain.

"Yes sir" I said.

"Very well," he said.

"Do you know when we will dock sir?" I asked before he walked away.

"By noon tomorrow" he said. I nodded and he walked away. I looked at Alainn.

"Just another day" I said. "You can hold up that long"

I found myself drifting off to sleep as I dosed off, lying against Alainn. She didn't mind. I slipped into a peaceful dream, another one about home.

_I was chasing Sam who was laughing as his legs pumped. _

"_I'm going to get you Sam!" I shouted. He laughed. _

"_If you can catch me!" he yelped. I began to break into another sprint as I finally got in close enough space to hop on his back and bring us both to the ground. I followed my idea and we both fell against the ground, rolling. I was on top of him and we were laughing. _

I felt myself smile in my sleep as I recalled that memory. My dream soon slipped into another memory about Tommy and I, this time I was the victim.

"_Maddy O'Neil!" Thomas shouted with a playful set of rage. "Get back over here!"_

"_You gotta catch me first," I shouted back. I wasn't getting tired even though I ran for 6 minutes without stopping. We were running in the green field of my farm as my Pa and Sam and Tommy's pa was talking and helping each other with some chores, I was too young to help out on the farm. I heard the heavy panting of one of my best friends, I felt my foot slip into a pile of mud as I slipped and fell to the ground, Thomas soon caught up with me and got on his knees, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the ground, I was trying to hold in my laughter. _

"_Thomas Lind!" came a shout. "Get off of Maddy"_

_Tommy growled as his father scolded him. He got off of me. _

"_Let him have some fun Dave" came my father's voice. "They were only playing around"_

"_I don't want my boy to hurt your daughter" he said. I huffed as I hugged my chest with my arms. "She's a girl"_

"_She's more than just a girl Pa" Tommy said. He looked at me and smiled. "I know she is"_

"_Come on son," Tommy's Pa told him. "Let's head back home"_

_I hugged Tommy good-bye and kissed his cheek as a thank you. He blushed. _

I heard a gruff voice.

"Lower the anchor!"

I yawned as I opened my eyes. I sat up and my eyes skimmed off the ship's railing. I got on my feet as I saw land.

"We're here?" I asked myself.

"Yes," came the Captain's voice. "Earlier than expected, I presume good sailing conditions"

I looked at him.

"Everything seem's to be coming up to me fast" I said. He smiled as he went back to ordering his crew. I walked over to the railing and set both my hands in it, I felt the air become rather warmer and I noticed no snow in the mountains or the rest of the land. I bowed my head and turned, I walked back over to Alainn who seemed to be awake. I rolled up my map and slipped it in my pouch. "We're here Alainn"

She bobbed her head again and I waited till we were anchored and I could get off this blasted ship, two weeks too long.

We pulled up to the harbor in matters of minutes as I got myself prepared to board off the ship, I brought Alainn off the ship and we walked over to the port town. I smiled as I looked at Alainn.

"Feels nice don't it Alainn?" I asked. She neighed as we walked on. I looked around me, I saw people hold swords which made me grasp the handle of my blade as an impulse. They all looked at me and smirked. I still looked around as I accidently felt myself bump into something, or someone. I looked up.

"Sorry," I said. It was a girl about my age, she scurried off before I could say anymore. She wore a blue dress and she had long brown hair braided down her back and she had tanned color skin. I shook my head and continued on.

"Must be water tribe" I muttered to myself. I began to head into the forest that was behind the town as an effort to get a good start on the road.

To be continued.


	9. First Fight

Destined Girl

Ch.8: First Fight

After a few days, I had a good eye set on the road. I was on Alainn's back as Alainn trotted against the ground. She seemed to be happy after getting off the ship, she loves to have me ride on her every day. I wouldn't blame he, being stuck on that stuffy old boat made me even cramped up.

I allowed Alainn showing her pride as a horse as I kept beginning to break into train of thought about my next move. I saw the night cast over day as I finally decided to find a quittin' space for the night. I set up camp in matter of minutes as I unraveled my bed roll and fell asleep, with the warmth of a fire and Alainn.

I woke up to Alainn neighing. I slowly opened my eyes.

"What is Alainn?" I asked. Alainn seemed to be going crazy as she got on her legs, leaving me confused. I saw a blast of what seemed to be fire hurl at me. I rolled onto my side, dodging the blow.

"Jesus" I said as I saw the fire burn endlessly on the grass. I saw my bed roll in the fire. I got myself to my feet as I saw six or seven men pop out from the trees. "Uh, hello"

The men trapped me and Alainn. I backed up and landed against Alainn.

"Alright," I said as I swallowed heavy, fearing the worse. "I know one of these men are firebenders"

"Attack!" came a roar. Three men punched air as I widened my eyes. I withdrew my blade and swung it around me as a gust of air formed around the fire, blowing it out. I punched air sending another gust of air at the men, they flew back and I looked at the others.

"The avatar!"

I brought my hand closer.

"Probably shouldn't have done that" I said to Alainn. I dodged another attack of fire. "Alainn get out of here!"

I smacked her behind and she galloped away into the forest. I concentrated on the men who began to surround me. I began to swing my sword again more rapidly, sending air at them. A man sent fire at me as I tried to block it, the force of the fire was too strong and it sent me flying backwards into a tree after using airbending to defend myself. I fell to the ground and clutched my shoulder. I saw my clothing was sheered and a large burn on my shoulder blade. I howled in pain as I saw the men gang up on me.

I swung my unharmed arm around me and sent another powerful blast of air. I quickly thought of a way to get a hold of my sword which was feet away from me. I dodged another attack of fire and rolled over to my sword. I picked it up as I got on my feet, my arm still clutching my wound. I finally formed an idea, I made sure I had my bag on my back and soon stabbed my sword into the ground and thrusted it out with airbending, sending dirt to fly in the air. I quickly made a run for it.

"Don't let her get away!"

I could feel the hot air coming at me as I dodged it when I made my run. I felt my sheath clanking against my thigh as I kept running. I bolted out of the forest and into a open plain.

"Not a good idea" I said. I turned back ready for another attack, but it seemed though as if I lost them.

"Over there!"

Their feet stomping the ground seemed to faint in the distance as I saw a woman make her way towards me.

"Hurry young one" she said. "They will be back"

I looked at her confused.

"Follow me" she said. "I know where you can be safe"

She turned and walked away, I followed her as I slid my blade back into my sheath. I was still a bit lost and confused. I followed all the way to her home.

"This is where I live" she said.

A small cottage stood there, it had smoke coming out of the chimney stack and I noticed an outside well standing about 10 yards from the house. I felt my burn give off pain as I clutched it once more. I walked down the hill that overlooked her area and she brought me into her house. She motioned me to sit down in a chair. She disappeared and came back with a bucket of water and a towel. She pulled up and chair and began to tend my burning flesh.

"Those Fire Nation soldiers know better than just to attack a poor, innocent young girl like you" she told me, she seemed to be a bit angry with them.

"Why are they here?" I asked, she dabbed my wound and I winced in pain.

"There is a town that the Fire Nation captured not long ago," she said. "I used to side there until they raided our village. I found this place several weeks after the raid and lived here."

"It is just you?" I asked.

"My husband is off fighting the war" she said in a serious note as she continued to tend to my wound.

"Oh," I said with a bit of shame.

"I saw you get attack and I saw you fight" she told me. "I was out picking some herbs for tea"

I nodded.

"You are an airbender" she told me. I nodded.

"I'm the avatar" I said. "Well one of two"

"Oh yes," she said, containing her content. "I heard of you"

I nodded again. She got up and disappeared again, I looked around the cottage. It was built out of logs, like a log cabin. She had a small kitchen and a small room where she stated she slept. She had a fire place and a rocking chair beside it, the fire burned as I noticed a pot hanging above the flames. She came back in again. She began to wrap my shoulder with strips of gauze.

"This wound isn't very major," she stated to my relief. "Just a few days in this wrapping and you should be fine"

I nodded my thanks.

"Why don't you stay?" she asked. "You can get a nice meal and a warm bed"

I looked at the door then back at her.

"Yes please" I said. She nodded.

"Why don't you go out to the well and wash up," she said. "Your face is rather dirty. Take the back door"

I walked out of the backdoor and over to the well. I came up to the well and stared at the water. I saw my reflection, she was right, I was dirty. I had soot and dirt covering my face. I had a large splotch of soot on my cheek and another on my jaw. My hair was messed up and a bit longer and little strikes of dirt covered my face. I cupped my hands together and filled it up with water, I splashed it unto my face as I rubbed the water on my face, clearing it free of dirt and soot. I looked back down as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. My face suddenly changed and I blinked in surprise, I took a step back as an impulse.

To be continued.


	10. Reuniting Chapter 9 pt1

Destined Girl

Ch.9: Reuniting

I looked back at the water and cocked my eyebrow, my mouth was agape as I was confused. I caught a good picture of that reflection.

It was a boy, with stormy gray eyes and a shaven head. He had a blue arrow like me, his cheeks where high and they seemed to be thinned out. His facial expression was his eyes were on looking like how I would look on at the road and his mouth was just like a thin line.

I looked at the water and saw my own reflection, I looked clean enough. I walked back inside of the cottage as the woman filled a bowl up with stew. She handed it to me as I sat down at the table.

"Thank you," I said. "For everything"

"It's alright" she said.

"I never caught your name" I said.

"My name is Toa Mai" she said.

"Nice name" I said. She smiled.

"What is your's?" she said. I took a bite and swallowed.

"Saro," I said, it sounded weird to use that name. "But I was renamed Maddy,"

"Maddy?" she asked. I nodded.

"I was found when I was ten, and someone took me in. I didn't know my name so he named me Maddy, he became my Pa" I explained. She nodded.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"America" I said.

"That seems rather far" she said.

"I'm trying to find my brother," I said. "And at least put an end to this war"

She nodded.

"I want my husband back home" she said. "I just want to hug him again"

"I understand ma'am" I said.

"Please call me Toa" she said.

"Toa, I understand" I said. I put my hand on top of her's. "I'll finish this war and your love one will be back home"

She nodded in thanks.

That night, she gave me a nice bed and I fell asleep in an instant. But then I remembered Alainn.

_Alainn was galloping off in full speed as I turned to the battle in front of me. I dodged many fireballs and swung my arms and sword around. I quickly bolted. _

"_Don't let her get away!"_

_I pounded my feet against the dirt as I ran at full speed using air bending. All the sudden, the picture changed. It was Alainn galloping. I saw several men run after her as she was fighting them off, defending for her own self. She bucked and kicked until she was tied down by several ropes. _

"_This will make a good dinner" _

_I could see the fear in Alainn's eyes as she squirmed under the grip of the ropes. She neighed in fear. _

"_No, she will make a good transportation" _

My eyes shot open just as I saw Alainn being hauled away. I clutched the covers and began to cry.

"Alainn" I whispered into the pillow, remembering my beloved horse, which I probably would never see again.

That next morning, Toa Mai gave me a package of food and I bowed in my thanks. She gave me a cloak with a hood and a blanket. She said it will help me with disguising myself. I nodded my thanks as I wrapped the robe around me and slid on my hood.

I set out under the hot sun towards the next town with nothing but my pouch, my sword and my cloak. I silently walked as I felt very lonely without my horse.

I began to feel my eyelids become heavy as the day dragged on. I felt my shoulder give off pain again and I clutched it, hoping it would stop.

That night, I continued walking.

I was just going on with my business as I heard a loud roar that caught my attention. I followed the sound into the forest and saw a big fluffy beast land on the ground. I saw three figures jump off of the animal and begin to set up camp. I notice a boy who was dressed in air nomadic clothing to my opinion. I saw his blue arrow. I backed up in surprise, it couldn't be. It was my brother.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph" I mumbled under my breath. The boy turned to his companions, I noticed the girl, I began to recognize her, I ran into her in that port! "Glory"

Out of habit, I turned to where I thought I saw my horse, but she wasn't there. I shook my head and I began to force my feet to that camp.

"Hello" I greeted. Everyone looked up and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" asked a man who wore a ponytail, he had drew his boomerang and had it pointed at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"My name is Maddy-er-Saro" I said, fixing that name. The blue arrow boy came up to me.

"Saro?" the boy asked. I took off my hood and it revealed my arrow, everyone gasped. The boy was wide-eyed. "SARO!"

He rushed at me and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt tears wet my burned shoulder. He pulled apart from me.

"Aang," I breathed as I began to receive the memories. I don't know, something just…clicked. I hugged him back, I found tears were wielded into my own eyes. "It's been so long"

"How do you two know each other?" asked the ponytail boy. Aang let go of me and looked at his friends.

"This is my sister,"

The boy's jaw dropped. The girl came up to me.

"I recognize you," she said. She pointed at me. "I ran into you at the town"

I nodded.

"This is my friend Katara," Aang introduced. "Katara this is Saro"

"Saro?" the girl asked. I nodded.

"His sister," I said as I bowed respectively.

"Wow look at you!" Aang howled as he examined me.

"Look at me?" I asked. "Look at you. You look like you ain't that lanky kid anymore"

"You sure got some muscle too" Aang pointed out. I smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"I had to find you" I said. He looked at me. "A man told me I needed to find you and help you put an end to this war"

"Well I certainly do need the help," he said. I grinned. The ponytail boy came up to us.

"How do we know this…this girl?" he asked. He pointed a threatening finger at me. "For all we know she could be a fire nation spy!"

"Oi," I said as I took a swipe at his machete that was pointed at my heart. "Move that thing before you hurt someone"

"Yep," Aang said as he walked to be beside me. "That's Saro"

I looked at him and smiled.

That night, Katara and Sokka went to sleep as I laid awake on my bed roll, gazing at the stars, my hands were behind my head and my legs were crossed.

"Something wrong Saro?" came a voice, my brother airbended himself right up beside me. I looked at him as I sat up.

"Nothing is wrong" I replied. "I'm just thinking"

"What about?" he asked, fairly interested.

"I have a confession to make," I said. "100 years when you ran away, I kind of heard and went after you"

By this time, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I looked for you as far as I could go, and somehow during my search, I ended up sucked in some hallow earth and I was trapped there for some time" I said.

"Like how I was trapped in the iceberg," he said as he looked way, down at the ground.

"The thing is," I said. "When I woke up, I completely forgotten my past and why I was there in the first place"

He looked at me.

"A man found me as I tried to figure out who I was," I said. "It was two years ago in fact"

"Wow," he said.

"He claimed himself to be my father and I was convinced he was Pa" I said.

"He sounds selfish" Aang said.

"He wasn't" I assured him, "He was a great father"

He smiled.

"I'm glad my sister was taken under" he said. I smiled.

"So I heard you are heading to the Northern Water Tribe" I said as I laid back down in the same position.

"Got that right" I heard him say. I turned my head to looked at him.

"How long where you guys travelling?" I asked.

"About two months or so" Aang replied. "You?"

"Same here" I said.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" he asked. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped a bit at something that totally not in the conversation. I put my hand on my burn.

"I was-I was attacked" I admitted. He looked at me and his eyes were immediately filled with concern. "Six or seven fire benders attacked me and my horse"

"Your what?" he asked.

"My horse, Alainn." I said. My eyes closed half-way as I gazed up at the stars. "She's probably gone by now"

"You mean," he said. I nodded to finish his sentence. He put a hand on my forearm. "I'm so sorry"

"She was a gallant mare" I said. "She's was a good friend too"

He smiled.

"Like that bison over there is to you" I said pointing to Appa.

"You remember Appa right?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Remember the little nudge in the creek"

"Aw yeah" I said as I sat back up. "I reckon I should pay Appa back for that"

Aang laughed as I chimed in. I heard Sokka grumbled.

"Sure is a light sleeper" I said as looked at Aang's tired friend.

"Sure is" he replied as he chuckled a bit. I turned to the girl who slept besides Appa.

"She yer girl?" I asked.

"Who?" Aang asked, he saw who I was looking at. "Katara?"

I nodded as I glanced at him.

"No" he said. "AT least not yet"

"Looks like Aangy's got a crush" I said.

"Don't start" Aang warned me. I laughed. "So what about you? Any boys?"

"Not that I can say," I said. "Although I have two best friends, Tommy and Sam Lind, both are brothers."

He nodded.

"However, I think Tommy has a thing for me because on the day I left, he kissed my cheek" I said as I blushed at the memory. He smiled as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't he?" he assured. I looked at him.

"So does she know?" I asked, referring back to Katara.

"Nah," he said, a bit sad. "I'm afraid that if I tell her-"

"She won't feel the same way back?"

He shook his head.

"Why wouldn't she?" I asked. He looked at me. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry, I'm sure everythin' will turn out mighty fine"

He smiled.

"You talk differently" he said.

"I was raised in America, what can you do?" I asked. He laughed. I yawned. "I reckon I best get some rest"

"Yeah me too," he said. I laid back down. He smiled at me. "It's great to see you again Saro"

"Same to you Aang," I said as I rolled on my side, my back facing away from him. I heard him jump in the air and fell asleep on Appa. I looked back at the stars.

"Thank you" I muttered under my breath.

To be continued.


	11. New Companions Ch9 part 2

Destined Girl

Ch.9 pt2: New Companions

That next morning, I woke up to someone nudging me awake.

"Saro," the voice cooed. I slowly opened my eyes and turned on my back. I saw Aang. I groaned as I turned back on my side.

"Not now" I complained.

"We got to get a move on" Aang told me. I groaned as I used my hand to shoo him away. Within a minute, I felt something cold hit the back of my head and my side. I opened my eyes, startled. I sat up and saw Aang grinning.

"Aang!" I grumbled. I got up and Aang quickly made a run for it, I chased him. I wasn't upset, I just wanted to mess with him. He laughed as I laughed too.

"Can you two not play around?" came Sokka's voice.

"Oh Sokka let them run around" came Katara's voice. "They haven't seen each other in a long time"

I got close enough to tackle Aang to the ground and I followed my idea. We rolled on the ground as Aang yelped in surprise and joined back in with the laughter, we landed on our backs as I clutched my gut as I howled in laughter.

As our joyful laughter died down, I got up to my feet and helped Aang up.

"You got faster" he told me. I lifted my foot and then set it back down.

"Ah," I said, shrugging. I gave him a smile as I motioned him to head back to camp. "Come on"

I packed up my own stuff as I attached my sword to my sash.

"Is that sword?" Sokka asked. I looked at him and nodded. He was wide-eyed.

"Not really trained well with it" I admitted, my face flushed in embarrassment. He shrugged and walked on. Aang came over to me. "He doesn't like me much does he?"

"Well, he's Sokka," Aang replied. "Once you get to know him, he'll start to like you"

I nodded as I walked up to Appa. I stopped, realizing what was going to happen next.

"Uh," I said.

"What's wrong?" came Katara's voice.

"Well you know," I said. "I haven't been on a bison, in a long while"

"Don't worry" Aang encouraged. "Just hop on and it'll be fine"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Katara.

"You'll get used to it" she told me. I smiled and nodded. I climbed up on Appa and settled myself in the saddle. Katara hoisted herself up and Aang used airbending to jump on the bison's head.

"Appa yip! Yip!"

Appa growled and soon jumped off the ground, he soared up into the air and above the clouds. I looked around me, I couldn't believe the sight.

"Oh my god" I said. I looked at Aang. "It's amazing!"

"See" Aang replied. I chuckled a bit. I settled down and faced Katara and Sokka. I was lost in deep thought as i stared at the leather saddle.

"Is everything alright Saro?" asked Katara. I looked up.

"Huh," I said. "Oh yeah"

I heaved a deep sigh, it was silent for a little while.

"So how long till we reach the North Pole?" I asked, breaking the stagnant silence.

"A few weeks" Katara said. I groaned.

An hour past, I was talking to Katara, Sokka was sharpening his boomerang and Aang seemed to be falling asleep. I looked at my brother.

"You alright lad?" I asked.

"Yeah" Aang's soft reply came. "Just tired that's all"

"Want me to take over?" Katara offered.

"I'll be fine" Aang said. "We only need to go a few more hours, I can make till then"

Katara looked at me, I shook my head.

"He won't" I told her. "Watch in an hour"

She smiled.

"Hey Saro?" Sokka asked. I looked up.

"Aye?" I asked.

"Do you have a map?" he asked. "You know a world map?"

"Yeah," I said as I opened my pouch.

"How can you carry everything with that little bag?" Katara asked me. I found my scroll.

"I was raised on a farm," I told her as I handed Sokka my map. "I had to make tons of trips out to far away villages, even on my own. I didn't need much"

She nodded.

"Hey what's this?" Sokka asked as he stared a tattered paper. "Looks like a picture"

"Good god," I said as I snatched it carefully out of his hands. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I looked at my friends. "It's my friends,"

"Your friends?" Sokka asked. I nodded.

"Who where your friends?" Katara asked. I handed her the picture.

"The two boys are my best friends, Tommy and Sam Lind" I said. "they've been my friends ever since we were youngeons"

She studied the picture.

"What's in the background?" she asked. "It looks like a house"

"It's my house on the farm," I said. "My Pa snapped the photo"

"You look really happy in this picture" she said as she handed the picture back to me.

"Believe me I was." I said as I took a glimpse of it myself. "They were the best of friends, always there till the end"

She nodded.

"Tommy and Sam are twin brothers, like Aang and I are" I said. "Sam's the shortest one however, but they ain't that short"

"What are they like?" Katara asked. I chuckled.

"Sam's a stubborn, always questioning kind of guy, but he's funny, smart, well sometimes, kind and very creative" I said. "Tommy is the hot-headed one, he doesn't like anyone touching him or his friends, he can pick a fight or two any day and end up busting his opponent's hind. Tommy is also very sweet and caring and very curious when it comes to new things"

"Do you have a crush on this Tommy?" she asked me in a type of unusual tone.

"I really don't know," I admitted as I rubbed the back of my head, my face flushed. "He kissed me on the cheek when I left but probably just a good-bye"

Aang snickered. I glared at him.

"Watch boy-o" I warned, he turned to me. "I know you have a little crush right now"

"Saro no," Aang begged me.

"Aang likes-"

"Come on you two," Katara scolded both of us. I looked at Aang, he shook his head.

"I swear Saro," he said. "You just never change"

"Hey I've changed!" I shouted. "You told me just last night I looked stronger"

"I meant mentally" he said. "You never change mentally"

"I'll have you know that I am more mature than last time you saw me" I told me.

"Yeah," he said in a sarcastic tone. "You've gotten more mature"

"Hey yer the one who snickered!" I shouted. Aang laughed.

"Do you guys always fight?" Sokka asked.

"Nah," I said. "We just like to get on each other's last nerve"

"And your testing my last nerve right now Saro" Aang's voice came. I laughed.

"What can I say," I said as I leaned back. "I love to test nerves"

Aang chuckled.

"That's for sure" he said. I smiled.

"I sure missed you lad," I said.

"I missed you too" he replied. I smiled again. I looked at the photo and slipped it back into my pouch. I looked at my new companions and smiled.

Life was going to get better, no matter if there is a war or not.

To be continued

Please tell me what you think!


	12. Bato of the Water Tribe

Destined Girl

Ch.10: Bato of the Water Tribe

Aang and I followed Sokka, who was running down a steep hill.

"Hold up1" I howled. Aang and I finally caught up with the water tribe warrior. He found something on the ground, it looked like it was the sharp end of a spear. He stared at it.

"Its burnt" he said finally, showing us the scorched weaponry. I took it in my own hands and studied it, Aang looked over my shoulder.

"Well how's about that" I said as I stole a glance at my brother, he grinned.

"Wait," Sokka said. "There was a battle"

I saw Sokka running up to a tree that was scratched by what could be swords. He then pointed down the hill.

"The warriors drove the Fire Nation soldiers down the hill and they retreated" Sokka explained. He soon broke off into a spring, we followed close behind.

"What's going on?" came Katara's confused voice.

"There was a skirmish out here" I told her as we followed Sokka. We stopped when we reached the shoreline.

"Then what?" Aang asked, engaged in Sokka's logical explanation. Sokka bowed his head and his tone of voice changed.

"Nothing," he said sadly. "It ends here"

"Glory," I said as he at the spear. "Must have been some battle"

"Hey look!" Katara hollered. She pointed at something that caught our deepest attention. We ran as fast as we could over to it. Stuck behind a fairly large boulder, was a small ship.

"This ain't an Earth Kingdom ship" I pointed out.

"No," Sokka said as he examined it. "It's a water tribe boat"

"It looks like the one from Dad's fleet" Katara exclaimed. Sokka turned to her.

"It is"

I glanced at the siblings then at my brother. I put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Nice explanation" I told him. He slashed me a grin.

"Dad might be here" Katara said as I removed my hand from Sokka's broad shoulder.

"Dad" he muttered. His smile grew a bit wider in hope. I walked up beside Aang. Katara and Sokka began talking about the probability of their father around.

That night, Aang and I were sitting on Appa's forepaws, leaning back on Appa's coat of fur. We were gazing upon the stars silently, until I broke the stagnant silence.

"Its nice to see our companions happy" I spoke up.

"I agree" he told me. "They have been missing him a lot lately"

"Understandable" I replied. He chuckled slightly, my eyes were still plastered on the bright dots that dotted the sky. The soothing sound of the waves crashing against the shote, I felt a little gust of wind whisper in my hear. My nose took in the smell of the salty sea air and I found myself closing my eyes. That's when I heard a snap of a twif and my eyes shot open. I noticed Sokka get up and take alarm. HE stood up straight as the figure appeared to us.

"Sokka?"

The man had the same shade of skin as Sokka, he had blue eyes and long brown, messy hair. His shoulder seemed to be wrapped in gauze from an injury.

"Bato?" Sokka's voice cracked. Katara was awake an quickly recognized the figure.

"Bto!" she said with glee.

"Who now?" Aang's voice came, half awake. Sokka and Katara hugged their friend.

"Aa,g Saro," Katara introduced. "This is Bato, a friend of our dad's."

I extended my hand as Bato reached and shook it.

"Please to meet you" I said as I shook his hand firmly. "That's my brother, Aang"

"Hey-"

Katara cut Aang off.

"So what are you doing out here?" she asked Bato in a rush. I walked over to Aang. He looked at me as Bato explained everything.

"Is dad here?" Sokka asked. Bato shook his head.

"Your father and the rest of the men left a few weeks ago" Bato explained. Katara and Sokka frowned. I felt bad for them. "Come with me"

Bato put his arms around Sokka and Katara, he looked back and offered us to come. We accepted, following close behind.

As Sokka, Bato and Katara talked, Aang and I began making conversation ourselves, we were talking about my life.

"Sam's a good lad" I said. "Though he doesn't get very good marks"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Doesn't do great in school" I clarified after I cleared my throat. He nodded in understanding.

"What about Timmy…Tammy…Tommy" Aang as he tried to find the right name. I chuckled.

"Third name," I answered. He smiled and nodded. "Well like I told ya before, Tommy's a bit of a hot head"

He was in a fit of chuckles.

"But I love him," I said. "Brotherly manner"

He only nodded again. My feet stomped into the sand and left footprints that was soon covered up from the wind blowing sand across the barren land. We entered a small village, I looked around. The smell changed from satly air to fruity and other nice scents.

"What smells nice?" Sokka asked. I looked at the old women surrounding fairly large barrels, contained the scent.

"The Abbies create perfume" Bato explained. We came to three abbies.

"Welcome Avatars" they greeted as the bowed in content. We bowed back. "It is such an honor"

"thank you" we both said in unison.

"If you need any help-"

Sokka cut Aang off this time. Aang looked at me and rolled his eyes, I shrugged and gave him a confuse look. We entered a small hut.

"It looks like home!" Katara gasped. There was a fire burning in the middle of the bamboo flooring and was surrounded by animal pelts. Many belongings were hanging to the bamboo walls and something smell like food. Sokka and Katara sat down on the maps around the fire. I crouched down and looked at a pelt, it looked like a bear hide.

"Nothing's home like animal pelts" I said as I glanced up at Aang, who seemed to be creeped out. I got up on my feet. "A bit strange"

He nodded, the three continued talking as Aang and I took a seat. Katara handed both of us a bowl of what seemed to be steamed prunes. I looked at the floating contents , Aang sniffed his and wrinkled his nose, he set it aside as Momo attacked it. I took one bite and set it down, forcing the food down my throat. We sat cross-legged, in silence.

"I'm expecting a report from your father soon" Bato said. "I hope you can stay so if it does arrive you can join me"

"We love too" Sokka said. Aang and I looked at each other, concerned. We got up and made our way to the door. We walked in the still, peaceful night.

"They're thinking about leaving us" Aang said in fear. "Leaving us!"

I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping us from walking.

"They probably won't" I assured him.

"I don't know" Aang replied as we continued to walk towards the beach. "They're great friends"

"Ah,"I said. "If they do leave, it ain't forever"

He gave ma smile. We arrived at where the boat was. Aang airbended himself unto the railing of the ship. I was stomping out the remains of the fire. I looked at the ocean, we were something come up to us. I put my hand on my handle in alarm. A man one what seemed to be an ostrick horse, looked at us as I removed my hand.

"Do you know Bato of the Water Tribe?" the man asked. We both nodded as he pulled a scroll from his cloak.

"Message," he said as he handed it to me. "Please deliver it for me"

We nodded again as the man rode off. I opened the scroll and looked at it.

"What is it?" Aang asked as he heard my gasp. I handed it to him. He looked at it and his eyes bulged wide. "Oh no"

I sighed as he bowed his head.

"We better deliver it" I said. Aang wrinkled his nose in anger as he crumpled it up and slid it into his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"I can't risk losing them," he told me. I shook my head.

"Bad karma" I told him. "It'll come back around and bite you in the ass"

"Not if they don't find out" he told me. I narrowed my eyes and bowed my head. I turned and began to walk back to the village, leaving Aang there, hoping he would change his mind. I opened the door to the hut and walked inside, the three were still talking. This time about ice dodging.

"What is glory's name's that?" I asked as I took a seat. For the first time in hours, Sokka and Katara talked directly to me.

"It's a test when a boy of 16 proves he's a man by dodging icebergs and glaciers" Sokka said. I nodded.

"You do it yet?" I asked. He sook his head.

"Well I think its time" Bato said to Sokka. Aang came back in shortly after. I shot him an glare which he seemd to ignore. "Tomorrow I will take you ice dodging and your friends will join you"

My jaw dropped slightly, Sokka smiled. That night, Aang and I were huddled in a corner of the hut, our backs faces each other. Bato reunited with Katara and Sokka seemed made me dream of home. My eyes shot open. I looked around me, Aang was hovering above me on his knees,.

"Time to go" he said, softly. I sat up and yawned. We walked out ohf the hut as I slid my sword on my sash. The day was nice, sky was clear revealing its light blue sky. The birds flew and sang, the ocnea seemd to be calm as well. I saw the waves as I felt the ocean spray. I looked at Aang whi looked on. I still felt guilty for knowing Aang was holding the important message and I wanted to come clean. But It's best to stay silent. I heaved a deep sigh. My eyes were halfway open and I still felt sleepy. When we got the small boat out to sea, we awaited orders.

"Aang, Saro take the sail" Sokka ordered us. "Katara take the rudder"

We went to our posts, Sokka waited at the bow. We were head on at the rocks that we would need to dodge. Sokka shouted the orders and responded by following his requiets. Aang and I tugged on the rope leading it to the sail. Bato just watched.

"Send air into the sail!" Sokka shouted.

"Aang!" I shouted at him.

"On it!" he replied. He flicked his wrist and a small gust of air flew into the sail, the boat picked up tremendous speed and it felt as if we were gliding on the water. The feeling felt good, I felt the ocean spray hand the wind howling in my face. I just focused on the sail. My hair flew with the strong gust of wind as I kept my eyes on the ocean, grasping the rope.

"Rudder turn right!"

I saw the rock coming at us at full speed.

"Rudder to the left! Lighten the Sail!"

I let the rope slide against my fingers a bit as I quickly gripped it again. The rock began to move away from us. I smiled at our achievement.

Another 15 minutes passed and we were at the beach once again. I jumped off the boat and Aang and I exchanged high fives. Bato came up to us, he held what looked like paint in a small pottery bowl. He dipped is fingers into it.

"Sokka," Bato began. He set hisfingers on his forehead and made a mark. "Mark of the wise"

Sokka smiled as Bato came up to Katara.

"For Katara," He said making the same action. "The Mark of the brave"

He came up to me.

"For Saro," he said as I felt his cool fingers brush against my skin. "The mark of the trusted"

I gave him a smile, he made his way to Aang and gave him the same mark. I saw him frown, I could see it in his eyes. He wiped the mark off his forehead. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Tell 'em" I mouthed silently. Aang looked at Bato.

"I can't be trusted" Aang began to say in shame. The three looked at him, he slid his hand into his shirt and pulled out the ball of paper. He held it out, his eyes closed in guilt. Sokka snatched it right out of his palm. He opened it at rapid speed. Katara looked over his shoulder, she put a hand to her mouth in shock. Sokka furrowed his eyes at Aang, I could see the anger. I looked at Aang with sad and hurtful eyes, the way he looked made my heart break.

"Why?" Sokka demanded.

"I-" Aang couldn't finish.

"Why did you keep this?" Sokka demanded. Katara just stood there as the raging Sokka marched up to my brother. I quickly stepped in between Sokka and Aang. I put a hand on sokka's chest and gave him a shove.

"Lay off will ya?" I howled at him. Sokka glared at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Its alright Saro" Aang's voice said. He walked up to Sokka as I backed away. "I was afraid you would leave me- leave us"

Sokka shook his head and shot him a killing glare, earning one from me myself.

"Well," he stated. "We are!"

He stormed off. He stopped however and glanced over his shoulder.

"Are you coming Katara?" Sokka asked. She looked at the both of us, I stood there, my eyes narrowed. Her eyes were in soft expression than Sokka's. She looked away.

"Yes" she said as Sokka, Katara and Bato walked away. I looked at Aang. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We ain't alone" I told him. "We got each other"

He gave ma small grin as the others left. We came back to the village to gather our belongings. Aang was tightening the reins on Appa's horns as I gave the friendly beast some last minute hay.

"Ready to take air?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I suppose we should" He told me. "You have the map?"

I showed it to him when he glanced over his shoulder. I handed the parchment to him and airbended myself and settled on Appa's back. I saw Katara, all ready to go, walk up to us.

"Good luck" she told us.

"You too" we said in unison. She walked away.

"So which ways north?" Aang asked, loud enough for Katara to turn around and hear. I pointed in that direction.

"I reckon that way" I said. I studied the map, "Wait, no, that way!"

"Are you sure?" Aang questioned me.

"Hey I'm the one with the map!" I cried.

"You don't even know where north us!" Aang told me.

"You don't either! We're in the same boat boy!" I said.

Aang chuckled a bit at my comeback as Katara turned back around and walked over to Bato and Sokka. Sokka still looked pretty angry at us, but we shrugged it off. They departed as we watched them walk away.

"Glory," I said as my voice lowered. He looked at me, raising a brow. "Never mind"

"Like you said before, we got each other" Aang said. I smiled, he probably knew what I was going to say. An Abby walked up to us. She looked pretty disappointed.

"I reckon we should set off" I said. She nodded.

"That would be best" she said. Aang snapped the reins as Appa slowly walked out of the village.

"I'm an idiot," Aang said as we arrived at the beach. I noticed that he hung his head and I can hear the guilt and sadness in his voice. I frowned upon this and closed my eyes. I shook my head and looked at my right. We were about to take off when the Abby ran back at us.

"Avatars you must leave!" she cried.

"We know! We know!" Aang hollered. "Everyone wants us gone!"

"No a girl with a monster came along with a man with a scar he seemed to track you with a necklace" the women replied.

"Necklace?" Aang asked as he looked at me. I shrugged, confused. His eyes quickly widened. "Katara!"

"All be damned" I said. He hopped off Appa and snapped open his glider.

"Saro climb on" he told me. I got on the back of his glider and hung on. He airbended himself off the ground. We soared the air as I held on tightly, the wind brushed at me as I looked around. We arrived at the village, a big beast was circling around rapidly. The owner of this beast held a whip and two people were sitting behind her. I saw Sokka and Katara on the beast's back as if they were knocked out. Aang flew around as the beast swat his tongue. It nearly hit us.

"What the hell is that?" I asked over the roaring wind in my ears.

"Whatever you do dodge the tongue!" he warned me. "I'll let you off, get Katara and Sokka!"

"On it!" I shouted. He flew over and I jumped off, I drew my sword and landed in front of the beast. A man stood up, he was Zuko, the scarred face boy. He put his hands together and unleashed a full fire blast. I jumped out of the way, I stumbled to the ground, on my back. The beast tired to hit me but I dodged the attacks, I pushed myself off the ground as I picked up my fallen sword. I swung my sword around until it hit the beast's paw. He growled and jumped on his hind legs, sending Sokka and Katara off to the ground. The woman swung her whip around and I slammed my blade against it. The abbies dragged Katara and Sokka away. Aang sent a gust of air at Zuko who flew off the beast and slammed into the ground.

I ran to help Aang as Zuko came up. He scoffed and gave a roar, he came at us with a strike of fire. I swung my sword creating an air shield to deflect the attack. I then stabbed the air sending a direct attack at Zuko. He flew back and I looked at Aang.

"Nicely done" he told me. I smiled. Zuko grumbled and got back up, ready for round two. I got into another attack position but Aang sprang forward and swung his staff, sending air at Zuko. He dodged it with a fire and sent a ball of hear right at us. I swung my sword but the attack was so strong, I flew back and slammed against the wall.

"You are no threat to me" Zuko told me. He turned to Aang. "All I want is him"

Aang's eyes widened as Zuko attacked him. I began to get my strength back as I got on my feet. I picked up my sword. I saw the beast about to attack Aang.

"Aang watch out!" I shouted. Zuko and Aang sent at an attack at the same time. The attacks combined and exploded against each other, sending Aang and Zuko flying in the air and landed on opposite huts on the roofs. "Aang!"

The beast came at me as I prepared an attack. I heard a low growl and I saw Appa hovering above me. Appa attacked the beast as I sprinted towards the rooftop. I airbended myself unto the green roof and ran to my brother. He was beginning to come around. I slid the blade back into my sheath. I knelt on one knee against his side, putting my hand on his knee.

"Aang get up" I ordered as I shook his knee slightly. He began to move as Zuko came at us. He sent an attack as I stomped the roof, and sent an air bust through my mouth and hands. Zuko flew back as I helped my brother up. Aang went at Zuko and swung his arm upwards sending another gust at him. Zuko jumped out of the way and the fight went on.

I helped my brother every way I could as we fought in sync with him. Zuko and Aang were fighting on top of a well which I found impressive as they fought with stepping. Aang dove into the well and Zuko hurled a fire ball that was blocked with a huge spout of water. I smiled as Aang came out of the well, getting soaked with the water, falling on him like rain. I laughed when Zuko landed face down on the ground. The beast was defeated during all of this and we soon took off on Appa before any more harm could come. Aang and I were laughing about our first fight of many as a team.

"Whew!" I howled in laughter. "That gazer you sent was great!"

"You did great yourself" he told me. I blushed a bit. Aang's facial expression changed as he glanced over his shoulder.

"So where do we go?" Aang asked his friends, confused.

"To the North Pole" Sokka answered. I smiled. Aang turned to face us, he swung his arms over the saddle.

"I thought you wanted to see your father" Aang said as his voice cracked. I smirked.

"You're our family too," Sokka said, referring to the both of us.

"Plus you need us and we need you" Katara said. I looked at my brother.

"I wish I could give you a piece of home Katara" Aang said.

"It's alright," Katara admitted.

"Still, a little trinket" he said. He pulled something out of his sleeve. "Something like this?"

She looked in awe as I smiled. She grabbed the necklace.

"My mother's necklace" she said as she tied the choker around her neck. She looked at Aang. "How-"

"Zuko wanted me to give it to you," he said. He grinned widely, his eyes closed.

"Will you give him a kiss next time you see him?" Katara asked in a playful tone.

"Sure thing" Aang replied. Katara leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I saw his blush as he twiddled his thumbs. I couldn't help but chuckle as we soared on.

As a family.

To be continued.


	13. The Northern Air Temple

Destined Girl

Ch.11: Northern Air Temple

We were soaring into the clouds, on our way to the Northern Air Temple. Last night a storyteller told of a great story about his great-grandfather coming across man flying in the air, what only meant one thing. Airbenders.

The temperature dropped faster and faster every time we soared a mile. I began to feel myself shiver, I pulled out my blanket and wrapped it around me. The blanket hardly blocked out the cold breeze that the wind brought me. I tried to warm myself up by breathing into my hands and rubbed my hands together, fortunately it didn't work.

"Whew! Man I forgot how cold it can get up here" I said. Aang smiled. Katara looked at me.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I said. "Thank god we visited that town few days back, I needed a new blanket"

She smiled. We made a pit stop at a town days back and I bought myself a better blanket since my other one was wearing down.

"Hey look!" Aang pointed out, we looked on and saw dots flying around like fireflies.

"Hey that man was right!" Sokka said. Aang sat back and crossed his arms.

"No they aren't" he said.

"Are you kidding me they're flying!" Sokka fought.

"Gliding maybe, not flying" he said. "They have no spirit"

All the sudden, someone soared above us as he had a joyous laugh.

"I don't know Aang," Katara said. "That kid seemed pretty spirited"

I smiled at the site. Aang soon got up and picked up his glider. He snapped it open and soon took off.

"Show 'em Aang!" I howled.

Aang flew in the air, naturally. It sometimes wished I had my own glider, I would love to soar those skies and fell that wind brush across me as I make series of movements, I'd laugh and smile at the wind kissing my face fiercely.

I noticed Aang took a landing while we followed closely on Appa. We landed on the entrance to the temple. I was astounded.

"I remember this place," I said as I looked at the brilliant structure of the temple, towers pointing up to the heavens and rocks budged against the towers. I looked at my brother. "We came here a lot when we were younger"

"I remember" he said. I chuckled, remembering the good times. The kid who nearly took off our heads earlier rode up to Aang in what looked like a wheelchair, I frowned a bit, feeling sympathy for the boy.

"I'm Teo" the boy introduced. He pointed to Aang. "You're really good"

"I know" Aang said, in a slight cocky tone. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the Avatar!" Teo pointed out. "I heard stories about you"

I walked up to my brother's side.

"And you too!" Teo said as he pointed at me. My face flushed as I looked at the boy, he had dark black hair, shaggy and messy, he also had chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. I smiled. "I heard that you fended off six fire nations soldiers on your own!"

I rubbed the back of my neck as I recalled that memory. Sokka came up to Teo and the glider that another man was holding.

"So you made this?" Sokka asked.

"No my father did" Teo said. I looked at Aang, his eyes were still showing sad and a bit of hurt. I set my hand on his shoulder and just gave him a smile, he smiled back, seeming most of his expression went away.

"Wow" Sokka said, impressed.

"If you like that, wait till you see the other things my dad invented" Teo said. He led us into the temple, the walls and tiles looked familiar but the spacing in the rooms caused the room to be foreign to me. Pipes and steam connected into the walls.

"Good God," I sad as the loud puffs of steam blew. "This room is so unfamiliar now"

Aang looked at me.

"We were born here," he told me. "We lived her for three years, it looks so different"

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Been a long while," I told him. "A lot can change"

Aang looked around.

"Unbelievable" Aang stated .

"Great isn't it?" Teo boasted with an upbeat attitude.

"No just unbelievable" Aang said as he continued to walk. I looked around as Katara told Teo that Aang used to come here years ago.

"Well the place may change" Teo had began to say as he reached down and pulled up what looked like a hermit crab. "But the creatures here seem to like it"

Teo handed Katara the crab and I looked at it.

"Let me show you something" Teo said. We followed him to the sanctuary hall. We looked at ie.

"Well all be" I said as I put my hands to my hips. I snuck a glance at Teo. "Sure nice to see something still the same"

I looked at Aang, he admired the door.

"I always wondered whats inside" Teo said, dropping hints that I caught.

"Aang?" Katara asked in a soft and gentle voice. Aang bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. He looked up at us. "I want this sanctuary to stay the same"

Good choice lad. I gave Aang a smile and he seemed to smile back at me, proud of his saying.

That day, I met Tero's father but Aang still seemed to be a little angry at this change. Well into the afternoon, I was given a glider to borrow. I snapped it open and tried my hand at is. I soared the air as Aang and Teo tried to convince Katara to try gliding.

As I soared in the air, the feeling was exilierating, I felt as if I was controlling the skies, it felt good to be in control I'll tell ya. I laughed a bit at this new experience. I heard Aang's shout.

"You're doing great Katara!"

I smirked as I took a sharp left and then dipped down a bit , the wind skimmed my face as my clothes and hair blew in the wind. My bangs were just barely covering my eyes. I couldn't help but keep grinning. I flew up and took a safe landing. I landed on my feet with a small thud and shut the glider. I still smiled. I walked up to Teo's father.

"Where'd you find this?" I asked. "It doesn't look like the others you brought out"

"Indeed" he told me. "It was my inspiration for my gliders"

"So you found this one?" I asked. He nodded. I handed it back to him but he lifted is hand up.

"Keep it" he said. "You need it now more than I do"

"Thank you" I said, really grateful, looks like I won't be riding on Aang's back anymore. I watched Aang and Katara about to land, they landed on the ground and Aang walked up with a large grin on his face. Teo rolled up to us.

"I've been thinking" Aang began to Teo. "If you want me to open the sanctuary door, I will"

Teo smiled as I put a hand on Aang's shoulder. We both joined in on our well known grins. We walked up to the sanctuary. Aang breathed deeping in front of the doors and sent air into the tubes that unlocked the door. The door opened as we walked in.

Once in, my jaw dropped, I clenched my glider harder in horror and just stared at the shocking display.

"Oh my god" I said slowly in complete shock and getting near anger.

Red. Red everywhere, deocrotating the room where spears, swords, daggers and everything else that represents the Fire Nation, including a big flag hanging on the walls.

"This is a nightmare" Aang said, just as horrified as me, maybe more.

My eyes were plastered on the insignia on the flag and I got closer to the weapons.

"You don't understand" came a pleading voice. We turned and saw Teo's father walking up to us.

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation!" Aang claimed, pointing his staff threatening at the man.

"Why?" I howled. "Why are you doing this?"

"When we sided here after the flooding of our village. The Fire Nation found out and wanted something in return or the worst would come, so the only thing I could offer was my services" The man explained. He looked at Teo, who looked away in shame of his father. "I did this for you"

We just walked away, we found Sokka and explained everything. He began to get furious.

"We can't let the Fire Nation do this" I told Aang.

"Well, what should we do?" Katara asked.

"We will stand our ground" I said, boldly. They looked at me. I felt a bit of worry pang at my heart. We, Aang and I, quickly found the Mechanist. We walked up to his office. He looked at us, looking at us with much shame.

"You need to stop giving the Fire Nation weapons" Aang told him.

"I can't" Teo's father said.

"Yes you can," I said. "You make weapons for murder, it's time to end that. Stand our ground"

"I know but-"

"Stand our ground" Aang repeated. "Stand _your_ ground"

He looked at me, it was a cold silence. We all looked at each other.

"When are they coming?" I asked. He turned to a flickering candle light, it made series of pops.

"Soon," he said. He looked at us. "Very soon"

"Say no," I told him. He just looked at me. We heard a noise.

"Hide" he alarmed us. We quickly hid behind several big chests, huddling in a corner. I was crouched down, my eyes barely peaked over the top of the chest, but I could see the scene unfold. I held in my breath. The trapdoor open and in came a man dressed in the Fire Nation robes. I got lower and now I could vaguely see. We heard the bellowing voice of the Fire Nation man.

"We are here for our next order"

"Very well"

I glanced at Aang who glanced back at me.

"We need to do something" I mouthed. Aang sprung up and sent an attack at the man.

"You're leaving empty handed!" came Aang's declaring voice. I stood up and mad my way to my brother.

"Then let the destruction of the temple fall on your head!" the Fire Nation menace declared with a threatening finger. Aang airbent the door shut as the man left. I beamed at him.

We joined up with Katara and Sokka. We explained everything and they constantly looked at each other with feared looks like their faces.

"But we won't let this happen" Aang stated.

"Damn right we won't" I replied in agreement to my brother.

"How can we fight?" Sokka asked. "Clearly they'll outnumbered us if that man knows he's against the avatars"

"We have air," Aang pointed to the sky. "As long as we have air, we can fight"

"I want to help" came a voice. We turned and saw the Mechanist walking up to us.

"Good," Sokka said without hesitation. "We'll need it"

Everyone gathered in the office of the Mechanist as Sokka and him devised a plan, they would build a war balloon loaded with four types of bombs, fire, stink, smoke and slime. We would also create smaller bombs that we can throw while gliding in the air.

I was bored out of my mind during the explanation, so I let my mind wonder. All the sudden, a thought came to mind and my heart sank. I tightened my grip on my glider and clutched it with my other hand, holding it tightly with both hands. As Sokka and the man talked, the more my heart sank. Today I was going to fight dozens maybe hundreds of soldiers, Aang didn't seem afraid and he looked like he was ready…however I wasn't. I may be able to fight a few soldiers at once, but I nearly lost my life for that.

The explanation was finished and we all scattered. I created room in my sack as I loaded it with bombs and I held my glider, we all gathered at the runway. Aang and I stood next to each other, we opened our gliders when a young girl warned us.

"They're coming!"

I set the glider on my back, prepared to take off. Aang's eyes were furrowed and shot a soldier's glare before battle. I breathed in deeply and I finally was ready for takeoff. Before I took off, I looked to the sky.

"Please lord" I begged. I glanced over my shoulder. "READY!"

"Ready!" came the many replies. I looked at Aang and we nodded. I felt ready, my expression changing to "ready-for-battle" look. We turned to the horizon.

"NOW!" I roared. We all took off and attacked the air, Aang and I flew in front while the others were gliding behind.

I took a sharp right when fireballs came up, I glared at the infantry army as I leveled myself out. I threw a bomb down and that's how the battle raged on. After ten minutes, I threw my last bomb and looked at Aang.

"I'm all out!" I shouted. "Does Katara have any left?"

He shook his head. I sighed heavily.

"Great" I muttered. "Where's Sokka and the war ballon!"

We dodged a strong blast of fire.

"We don't know!" Aang shouted.

"I can get lower and attack head-on!" I told him, did I really just say that? I quickly added another line. "But I need support as soon as possible! We must make those infantry soldiers run!"

"I'll get Katara and Appa," Aang said. "You hold them off and we'll come to help!"

I nodded in agreement, I forced my glider down and soared parallel to the mountainous terrain. I jerked my glider slightly upwards when I got closer to my battlefield. I brandished my sword and narrowed my eyes. I still feared the worse however. I courageously held my glider with one arm. I prayed I wouldn't lose balance and fall. I swiftly lifted my blade and sent a chute of air at the enemy. I flew down lower, about six feet from the ground as I swung my sword violently, clanking and clashing them against the armor and weapons of the soldiers. I heard them roar at me as I found a big enough gap with no soldiers, I landed there. I shut my glider and twirled it feeling a lot like my brother at this moment, breaking down the fire balls launched at me. I fought with both weapons furiously, sending many flying and landed in the knee deep snow. I stopped fighting when I saw the worse coming at me. Fire Nation Tanks, and by the looks of it, I say about 30.

"Shit" I cussed under my breath, still trying to become regular. The tanks shot out chains, flying above me and latch onto the cliff side behind me. I inhaled and then exhaled as I lifted my sword. I slammed my sword against the chains, swinging my arm around as I used my other hand to air bend the chains away. They had no chance of groping onto the cliff, however I was losing my strength. I fought off three chains as a fourth one came, I could only turn my head but a fork of the chain slid against my eye, skinning it. Luckily my eye wasn't taken out. I howled in pain as I clutched my burning eye. I felt the wet droplets of blood as I released my hand, seeing the blood staining my pale skin. I didn't know how it was possible but I was cut, deeply. The cut, I later found out, came from the corner of my top eyelid to the bottom of my eye all together. My eye closed in time so my vision was harmed that much. I found the strength to fight again.

"SARO!" Aang shouted. I looked up, Aang was flying down on his glider, Katara right behind him on Appa. Appa fought off the other chains shooting out as Aang landed and ran up to me. He noticed my wound. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine" I told him. "It's just a cut"

He nodded as I caught a glimpse at the tanks. I looked at my brother.

"Those tanks are sending chains, trying to latch onto those cliffs" I told him. A chain came back at me and I swung my sword against it, sending the claw to be buried in the snow.

"We need to stop them somehow" Katara said. I snapped my fingers, this was an old trick I remembered from America. Water would always conquer machines. I looked at her.

"Try waterbending" I told her. She looked at me, bewildered. "Just try it, Aang infantry soldiers are having another go, I need help"

"Sokka isn't here yet" Katara exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to hold 'em off until he does arrive!" I shouted. I looked at Aang. "We have to try"

"Geez Saro," Aang said. "I didn't know you had this much courage in you"

"I'm your sister Aang," I added playfully. "I think I know a few courage tactics"

He smiled. He was right though, I didn't really know I had in me. I felt as if I was taken over by the soul of a soldier. Katara tried to freeze the tanks down as Aang and I airbent and waterbent simultainously. We jumped, we kicked, we dodged, we fought together in sync. You'll hear that word a lot during all of this. We continued to fight as I saw a shadow casted over us, blocking out the burning sun. We looked up and smiled were painted on our faces. The war balloon. Sokka. Sokka unleashed the bombs, cutting the ropes with his machete. The bags fell onto the army one following the other. My smile slowly faded as I saw the left over men forming another round through the smoke.

"No" I whispered. I got into a fighting stance, Aang following me. I narrowed my eyes just as I heard Sokka's bellow to escape. We scurried unto Appa's back and took off. I slid my sword back into my sheath as I saw the fuel tank from the balloon plunging downwards. It slammed into the big gap splitting the army and soon ignited, creating a large smoke cloud and I jerked my head downwards, fending myself from any fallen debris. The smoke cleared as I saw the remains of the attackers flee back down the mountain. We claimed victory. "Look at 'em run!"

"We're going down!" came Sokka's pleating shout. Aang jumped off Appa, and flew outwards to the falling balloon. Katara took over Aang's reins to land us. I jumped off Appa once we hit the ground. Aang came back with Sokka and the Mechanist hanging on for dear life on a thin rope. Aang landed and everyone erupted in cheers. I planted a firm hand on my brother's shoulder, shaking him slightly as a sign of good work. He smiled.

Later that day, we prepared to take off. Katara had healed my wound until it was only a scar, it hurt slightly however and it was going to be a lifelong scar. I was standing at the cliff, taking in the beautiful surroundings as I held my glider by my side. It was my first real encounter with over hundreds of soldiers, not eight but may be a hundred. I felt a bit guilty for fighting but I was the Avatar, what could I do? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to the side and saw my brother.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. I nodded.

"I'm fine" I told him. I turned my head back to the serene area, fog running along the mountain tops. "Just relieved I made it through"

"You know it's going to get worse" He announced.

"Somehow I know that" I said as I turned to face him, I smiled slightly.

"You can really fight Saro," he told me. "And not just one on one"

I looked at him.

"With your sword and bending and my bending skills," he said subtle. "We can win"

He removed his hand and cleared his throat.

"Let's get going" I told him. We climbed aboard Appa and waved good-bye to everybody. We flew off in the horizon as I snuck a glance at Aang. He was right.

With my sword and bending skills, and his bending skills, we can win.

To be continued.


End file.
